


蜂蜜与酒不可兼得

by lingmang



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingmang/pseuds/lingmang
Summary: 醉酒注意。虽然几乎看不出来。
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 19





	蜂蜜与酒不可兼得

东方仗助知道喝醉了的承太郎先生十分难缠，但是今天的情况显然更加糟糕。耳畔温热呼吸掺杂了烟酒味，让他一点也不感到舒服。那人原本沉稳的海洋气息被掩埋的无影无踪，让他感觉不到丝毫的安心。尽管如此，那人北极熊似的高大身躯仍黏糊糊的贴在他身上，难以支撑的重量与显而易见的情潮压的他相当腿软。  
“真是的……下次绝对不要再喝这么多酒了啊承太郎先生！哇啊……好沉……”  
“啧……”  
回应他的只是几声意味不明的闷哼。仗助叹了口气，费力的将这头北极熊扶进卧室。他知道承太郎在想什么，但是今天已经很晚了——明天还要上学，他可不想因为腰痛再在同学面前出一次丑。将成年人安置在床上后仗助匆匆跑向厨房寻找解酒的蜂蜜，被酒气熏染成粉色的耳尖在灯光下暧昧。他摸了摸自己烫热的脸，默默祈祷着承太郎先生不要看到这一幕。  
喝醉酒的空条承太郎是很罕见的，也是很可怕的。  
记忆中这样的经历只有两次，其中一次是被乔斯达先生解决的，另一次则是同现在一样的孤军奋战。那夜的起因仅仅是仗助安抚的亲吻，不知怎的就发展成了身体的纠缠，两人从半夜的客厅一直做到日光朦胧的卧室，感染了酒精的承太郎力气大得惊人，仗助的手腕被生生攥出几道红色的印记，腰痛与吻痕更是不必多言。那个夜晚过于可怕，几乎算是东方仗助的心理阴影。  
于是这一次，他竭力克制着自己不去亲吻粘人的男朋友，厨房里偏低的温度让不正常的燥热逐渐退却。他松了口气，蜂蜜的甘甜在娴熟的搅拌中扩散。东方仗助不喜欢甜食，但是他唯独喜欢蜂蜜，阳光般灿烂的香甜总能让他开心的小翘唇角。然而这份他喜欢的味道似乎正在空气中莫名其妙的变淡，是加的太少了吗？仗助疑惑的又舀出一大勺，浓郁的味道萦绕开，然而这并不是蜂蜜，反倒更像是酒精。  
酒精。东方仗助动作一顿。他僵硬的转过头，承太郎不知何时已经脱下了白色的风衣与帽子，黑色的高领将结实的身躯勾勒，威严的遮蔽了仗助头顶的灯光。  
“承太郎先生？你什么时候……哎？”  
话音未落他便被一把抱到了料理台上，大理石的凉意隔着制服裤激得他忍不住瑟缩。抱怨的话语还未出口就被亲吻堵在喉间，浓郁的红酒味呛得他眉头紧皱。完蛋了——仗助绝望的抓紧成年人宽厚的肩膀，有什么烫热的东西隔着裤子贴上了他的胯间。他欲哭无泪的闭上眼睛迎接恋人的亲吻，明天上课绝对要迟到了。

盛满蜂蜜水的杯子被大幅度的动作打翻，甜蜜的香气搅着酒味惹得人晕晕乎乎。外套被粗鲁的扯开，金属质的纽扣可怜兮兮的在地面上滚动几圈，黄铜将水色泛滥的眼神折射，光斑在隐隐颤抖，随即便被高大的身影遮蔽。  
东方仗助有些害怕。上一次的疼痛记忆正在逐步迈回现实，那双带着薄茧的手带着不可抗拒的力量探进他上衣中，烫热的抚摸让他忍不住躲闪。然而轻微的抗拒在白金之星的监视下暴露无遗，下一秒粗暴的亲吻便将他的思绪彻底打乱，承太郎惩罚似的啃咬着丰腴柔软的下唇。与凶狠的占有不同，这个亲吻是甜味的，酒精融化在温柔的香气中，诱人探入舌尖深度索取。  
“真是够了……明明是给别人做的蜂蜜水，刚刚是不是偷吃了？”  
“就，就只尝了一点点而已……”  
喘息间一声低笑。仗助心头轻颤，承太郎先生还在吻他，只不过缓和了动作，缠绵而沉默的吮着他的唇角。蜂蜜味在唇舌间传递，让他觉得承太郎像一颗不怎么可爱的糖果。厨房里有些冷，仗助不禁伸手抱住了侵略者的肩膀。酒味的怀抱让他有些失落的垂下眼睛，把脸埋进那人胸口努力寻找着一点点熟悉的气息。  
“下次不要喝这么多啦承太郎先生……这样接吻的感觉一点都不great……”  
糟糕。仗助急忙住了嘴。抵在自己大腿根部的那个东西似乎起了更加可怕的反应。承太郎在笑，唇角的弧度好看又深不可测，只不过这可不是什么好兆头。  
“那就在不喝酒的时候更多的抱你。”  
“不是这个意思啊喂！承太郎先生……呜……”  
腰带在一声闷响中断成两截，巨大的力量将白净的手腕死死禁锢在头顶，青紫色的手指不带一点温度，像监狱里的镣铐。仗助慌了神，这是承太郎第一次在这种时候使用白金之星，羞耻的动作强迫他打开身体，被掀到胸口的黄色背心将两颗浅红色的小东西大大咧咧的暴露在那人面前，随着呼吸轻微的起伏颤动。承太郎干脆无视了小家伙无用的挣扎，拿起一旁晶莹的蜂蜜罐子缓缓倾倒在白皙饱满的胸膛。淡黄色的粘稠液体顺着年轻的肌肤沟壑不紧不慢的流淌，丝丝凉意蔓延到挺立的乳尖又继续向下，像某种奢侈的甜点。仗助有些难耐的蹙眉，乳头上传来的微妙反应让他的阴茎在裤子里闷得发痛。像是满足于男孩羞赧的反应，承太郎安抚的揉了揉他乱掉的头发，将亲吻落在晶亮甜腻的乳头上。  
“仗助的奶水是蜂蜜的味道。明天的早餐就用这个来做吧？”  
“请不要……嗯……不要说这种话……”  
耻度过高的话语令舌尖下的乳头羞耻的颤动，承太郎继续独享着只属于他一人的限定甜点，解酒的蜂蜜在此刻却更加让人沉沦，原本柔软的小东西在舌苔的刺激下变得挺立发硬。灵活的舌尖绕着乳晕打转，每当仗助按捺不住的挺动胸口时才会给予中央的关键部位一点色情的甜头。承太郎含住那颗已经被玩弄熟透的小东西，微微张开的乳孔在吮吸时能品尝出蜂蜜的味道。仗助惊恐的睁大眼睛，情欲催的他难以思考，仿佛那些甜味的液体真的来源于他被调教成熟的乳头。脸颊上的红晕越发浓重，他想要掩饰，却被白金之星强硬的捉住手腕挣脱不得，过激的反应几乎要让他哭出来，事实上已经有泪水在眼角打转，而他唯一能做的只不过是哭喊怀中恋人的名字，只不过这似乎起了反作用。  
幽深的目光几乎将他吞没。承太郎饕足的舔过上唇，将奖励般的亲吻印在男孩红通通的眼角。“多谢款待。”他低声耳语，却丝毫没有吃够的意思。制服裤被扯下丢远，已经涨成玫瑰色的阴茎终于摆脱束缚，在从内裤里弹出时甩出几滴透明的前液。在被握住前端时仗助忍不住小声尖叫，承太郎打了个响指，金色肩甲一闪而过，青紫色的巨人完全显型，一手控制着仗助的双腕，另一只手则揽过他的腿弯将胯间分开到极致，冰凉的手指将柔软的大腿内侧按压下优美弧度。  
“现在是正餐。”  
蜂蜜被再次滴落在细腻的肌肤，这次是胯间与穴口。液体从性器顶端缓缓流下，将大腿根部沾染的狼藉一片，紧闭的小穴被凉意激得瑟缩。黏黏的感觉并不舒服，仗助挣扎着想要摆脱却被再次禁锢，承太郎握住他柔韧的腰肢，在挺立的性器上落下一个恶趣味的亲吻。  
“这里也会流出蜂蜜来吗？”  
“不……呜……”  
仗助已经没力气顶嘴了。烫热的情欲从小腹传达到全身，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着临界的不满足，当承太郎插入第一根手指时他再也按捺不住，在拔高的呻吟中将掺了蜂蜜的精液射了那人满脸，喘息间视线朦胧，他看见恋人舔去了唇角的一点白色，视觉刺激甚至高过了高潮的余韵，他无措的挪开视线。后穴中的手指还在翻搅扩张，射精过后的疲惫让他一时无法承受这般刺激，泪水将钻石似的眼睛浸的清澈又顺着脸颊滑落，方才也有几滴精液射到了自己的脸上，原本英气风发的小脸此刻被各种各样的液体弄得凌乱不堪，他想要拥抱他的承太郎先生，却怎么也挣不开白金强势的力道，被忽视的亲昵与温存让仗助有点小小的委屈，但很快他就无暇顾及这些了，因为在体内翻搅的那根手指已经脱离了他的身体，仗助以为承太郎终于给了他休息的机会，然而更大、更热的东西紧接着抵在他收缩着的穴口，不给任何一点喘息的片刻便恶狠狠的一插到底。  
“嗯啊……太，太大了，等……！”  
白金之星撤去了卡在他腿弯的手，转而抚上被冷落许久的乳头，取而代之的是承太郎温热的掌心，那双手毫不留情的将仗助的双腿打开到极致，顾不得小家伙还未适应的哭喊便开始猛烈的操弄，扩张做的过于潦草，紧致的小穴被粗大的性器强行撑开，温热的肠粘膜被男人暴力的抽插折磨的钝痛。然而就算是醉酒的状态，承太郎也记得那个关键的位置，硕大的顶端撞击到前列腺时仗助失神的尖叫，原本痛苦的呜咽染上了蜂蜜的甜腻，低喘与哭泣被撞击的支离破碎，沾了精液的阴茎再次勃起，随着每一轮抽插晃动着甩出几滴裹着白浊的前液。仗助感觉自己已经坏掉了，就算是疼痛也能带给他难以启齿的快感，从马眼源源不断溢出的透明液体将承太郎的黑衣沾湿一片，那人还是衣冠楚楚的学者模样，他却被脱的只剩一件贴身的背心。羞辱般的反差被混沌的大脑转化成又一波情潮，他好像又快要射了，被强制高潮的阴茎已经濒临边缘，只是他还不想这么快结束，在此之前他想要恋人安抚的拥抱和亲吻，而不是替身冷冰冰的束缚。体内粗暴的蹂躏让他近乎崩溃，脱力的挣扎起不到一点作用，只能焦躁不安的泄出几声泣音。真的要这样被玩弄到射出来吗？  
“呜……承太郎先生……”  
“我在。别怕。”  
手腕的禁锢突然消失了，乳头上冰凉的抚慰也是。温暖而熟悉的拥抱让仗助一时没反应过来，泪水模糊的视线中，他看见恋人眼中自己的倒影。  
“仗助……空条仗助……”  
“哈啊……承太郎先生，我快要……”  
低沉的声线在耳畔回响，浸透深情的爱语让仗助兴奋的战栗，淫靡的水声还在继续，承太郎的动作幅度越发过火，怀中甜味的高中生全身上下都被打上独属于他的烙印，最后的冲刺惹得小家伙彻底失去理智，在蜂蜜味的呻吟哭喊中又一次达到高潮，与此同时，成年人浓稠的精液被尽数灌注在仗助体内深处，承太郎拥紧怀中瘫软的恋人，将眼角的泪水吻去。被快感击溃的未成年仍在喘息，幼犬般将脸颊埋进承太郎的胸口。  
“真是够了…”  
承太郎安抚的揉了揉男孩的小脑袋。烟酒味早已淡去，只剩下淡淡萦绕的蜂蜜气息。

第二天的仗助意料之中的睡过了头。睁开眼时已经是上午九点，高中生惊恐的从床上跳起来却被腰痛突袭，惨兮兮的从柔软的大床掉到木地板上。  
脚步声从厨房踏进卧室。一杯热腾腾的蜂蜜水被放在床头，然后是令人安心的拥抱。  
“早安。给你请过假了，今天就好好休息吧。”  
承太郎说着压低了帽檐。“昨天……是我不对。”  
“承太郎先生……”  
仗助眨眨眼睛瞅着那杯蜂蜜水，片刻后视线又回归到那双萤火虫般的绿眼睛上，深邃的盛着灿烂的日光，无辜而深情。  
但是这也无法改变昨晚糟糕的事实，仗助一拳敲在那人胸口，通红的脸颊像煮熟的章鱼。  
“下次再喝醉就不会照顾你了！”


End file.
